The Selection
by fantomedebroadway
Summary: "Robert, I've been chosen,"I cry. "For what,"he asks bewildered. "The Selection." Beatrice Prior is one of thirty five girls chosen from five factions for the chance to win Prince Tobias's heart. The only problem is that ,unlike most girls, she doesn't want to. Will her feelings ever change or will she always like that boy back home. Fourtris ! Based on The Selection by Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robert's hand brushes against my hair as I snuggle into his warm chest. We've been dating for a few years now and I love him more than I can explain. Robert pulls away my grey sweater that is required for Abnegation members and kisses one of my secret bird tattoos. I self consciously shrink back a little, hoping my flat body does not drive him away.

" You are so beautiful Tris," he murmurs against my shoulder. My full name is Beatrice Prior, Robert is the only one who calls me Tris and it makes me feel special. I know I'm not beautiful. My face is dreadfully normal. A straight nose, dull blond hair, my eyes a distorted blue. My body was flat and I was far too short to be considered pretty. Yet, I wasn't ugly. Robert,on the other hand, was handsome. He shined in the Abnegation grey clothes and his red hair was tousled and never neat.

Abnegation is my faction. We live in a city called Chicago, divided into five factions. Abnegation is known for selflessness and non vanity. Dauntless is the brave and sometimes crazy faction that I long to be in. Erudite was smart and Amity was peaceful. At the head of it all is King Eaton with his wife Evelyn and son, Tobias. Tobias was finally of age to be crowned King soon. Like his father did before him, Tobias will have to choose one girl out of thirty five to be the next Queen. The girls are picked randomly out of the five factions. The most desired girls were from Amity, sweet and kind, the perfect queens. The least desired was Abnegation, dull and boring with girls who were selfless yet also afraid of showing any vanity. I have no interest in being picked for the Selection. Even if I never get out of my faction, I will be with the ones I love most.

I look around when I feel at tap on my collarbone. It's Robert. I stare at his familiar green eyes that shine with love.

" Tris, you were daydreaming again." I laugh, then sigh.

" Guess I was Rob. It's time to go back home again isn't it ? " We have a habit of staying in our little meeting spot until late times even though our parents worried. Robert and I part ways with a long kiss and go to our modest houses. I tug on my grey sweater as I walk down the short path to my home, my mind filled with joy.

I open the door to my standard Abnegation home. It has all the necessary furnishings with a covered up mirror only to be used one day of each year, unless your daughter gets chosen for the Selection. My brother Caleb stands in the kitchen chopping vegetables for what looks to be like a chicken soup. Mother stands swirling the broth with a spoon as Father watches the issued television program. Mother glances up as I walk into the kitchen, her brown hair tied up in a tight bun like mine.

"Beatrice, it is very late. Where have you been ? " I can't tell Mother about my relationship with Robert. It is our secret, one that we are forced to keep unless we want to get in trouble by our parents.

"I was out wandering mother. A man fell and helped him up and escorted him to his house." Hopefully she buys my halfhearted excuse. She would expect that kindness from my brother ,Caleb, not from me , though our faction is known for selflessness. Mother apparently believes it, for she nods her head and resumes her work on the soup. Caleb waves at me, he's a year older than me and we are close. I wave back and head into the living room, knowing I'm not needed in the kitchen. While Father watches a program about the government, I look through the mail, finding one addressed to my family and I . I open the letter and find the palace's seal on it. Underneath it is a symbol of each faction and a quick sharp note.

Your daughter, Beatrice Prior, has been chosen for the Selection. It is mandatory that she comes and participate in the event for the hopes of winning Prince Tobias Eaton's heart. A car will arrive by next week, ready to escort to the palace along with the other ladies of the Selection.

"Mother ! Father ! Caleb," I yell . Father runs into the kitchen breathlessly.

"Why are you yelling Beatrice ? "

I thrust the letter into his hands and watch his eyes widen. I don't want to do this. I don't want to leave Robert, to go off and play at romance with some pompous prince. He wouldn't choose me anyway. It will give my family, the money they need. I can do this. Father puts the letter in Mother's hands next and after she reads it she gives me a hopeful look.

"Tris ? We need this, maybe you will find love," she says, her voice persuasive. Caleb shakes his head in agreement.

I sigh. " It is not like I had a choice anyways. Do not expect him to fall in love with me, there are much prettier girls in Chicago. They crowd around me for a hug and I cringe in it, they are coddling me and I hate it. The television flashes with a news report.

" The chosen ladies for the selection are now in and are coming to the palace in five days," says Amar the palace reporter for the Selection and other events," we are here with King Eaton for his views on the chosen ladies's faction and his son's choice. "

King Eaton comes on screen, his face intimidating. " I can tell you with joy that we have 8 Amity ladies, 4 Dauntless ladies, 4 Erudites, 3 Candors, and even 1 Abnegation. It seems that my son will have a hard time choosing from all these lovely ladies. I wish good luck to all the hopeful ladies watching."

The program fades after a few parting words from Amar. Great, I'm the only Abnegation. Of course, who would choose an Abnegation girl. Robert... Ah! I need to tell Robert this horrible news. I leave my stunned parents and brother, running out of my house. I run all the way to Robert's house and knock on the door. Thankfully, he comes to the door first. I pull him out and down the sidewalk.

"Robert, I've been chosen," I cry.

"For what," he asks bewildered.

"The Selection."

* * *

AN: I hope you all like my first Divergent fan fiction. I've written fanfictions for different fandom a before. If you all like this idea and wish for me to continue with this story please review! This will be fourtris. This is primarily based on one of my favorite books, The Selection by Kiera Cass with a heavily Divergent twist. I know this is a very short first chapter, but I will write more chapters if readers like this first one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robert's face is ashen and crestfallen as I pull him into a hug. His arms wind around me and I inhale deeply, smelling his Abnegation spices. He rubs his face in my hair, a comforting gesture. Robert pulls back from the hug and kisses my forehead.

" Do you want to go, " he asks sadly. Oh, of course I don't want to go.

"No Rob. I love you and I want to stay with you. You know I have to go though," I say back, my tone of voice matching his. I kiss his lips softly and sigh as he deepens the kiss. I will have to leave this amazing man in less than a week. Leaving his kisses and his hugs. His comforts and his love. All for some prince who will not choose me and will choose some other girl from the competition. I will leave my Robert for a long time until Prince Tobias sends me home. How nice. He rubs my back with small little circles then pulls away from me. I glance up at him feeling empty, not liking the even the smallest of distances between us.

"You know what this means Tris, " Robert says his voice forlorn. No, I don't know what it means. What could he be trying to say ? Wait... No !

"Rob we don't have to do this, " I say my voice wavering a bit. He shakes his head and takes a step back.

" Yes Tris, we do. I'm not asking you to fall in love with the Prince just do this for your family. It will be better this way. I'm sorry Beatrice, I have to break up with you. "

I feel a tear slip from my eye and run down my cheek slowly. I know other ones will soon be following the first. Squeezing my eyes to stop the salty tears, I take a step closer to Robert. He takes the remaining steps between us with long strides and gives me a swift kiss on my forehead.

" I'm sorry Tris. I will always love you Beatrice Prior and one day when you come back to Abnegation if you don't fall in love with the Prince, I will make you my wife."

The tears that have been waiting in my eyes finally fall into a waterfall as Robert walks away. I try to be strong like I have for so long. I watch his grey back walk into his house and shut the door, only then do I turn and stride down the pavement. I wipe my tears with the sleeve of my jacket as to not disturb my parents. Crying is selfish, you want people to know you are pain and want them to comfort you. That is not selfless. I get to my house in the slowest time possible, feeling dejected and lonely. I take a deep breath,open the door, and walk in.

* * *

A knock on my door startles me minutes a later . I cautiously open the door hoping it's not my mother or father. It's Caleb. I usher him in the room and shut the door. He gingerly sits down on my narrow bed and I sit down next to him.

"So Caleb, why did you come here," I ask un surely , he's never come into my room randomly before though we are very close or so I thought.

" Have you ever felt that you don't belong in this faction," Caleb asks. Yes I have , why is he asking this ? At the age of twenty you are allowed to transfer factions for a large amount of money and time. It takes years to get permission and even then you can be kicked out of the new faction during initiation and become faction less. Mother told me the story many times when I was younger. Mother was Dauntless and Father Abneagtion, when they met one day on the street they fell in love and Mother begged her mother to let her transfer. At the age of twenty seven she was allowed to transfer to Abnegation and marry my father. Three years later they had Caleb and then a year after they had me.

" Yes Caleb I have, why are you asking, you know you are the perfect a Abnegation member : selfless and kind, helping anyone in need. "

" Beatrice, sometimes I feel like I want to be in Erudite, I don't feel like Abnegation anymore."

" What about Susan ? You would willingly leave her," I say . Susan is Caleb's somewhat girlfriend, for Abnegation don't really show affection in public, and I find it strange that he would leave her without having to.

" We would both go," he says with a firm nod," I'm sorry to put all this pressure on you, with you being picked for the Selection and all. I will miss you Beatrice."

I hug him and say ," It's no problem Caleb,you can talk to me anytime." I long to tell him about Robert but I know I cannot . He leaves the room a while later after we talk some more.

* * *

Days later, my legs are jittery as I pack some few of my things the day before I have to leave for the Palace, also called the Chasm. I have to see Robert one last time. Making sure my parents are occupied in the kitchen, I walk out the door and onto the dark street. I giddily walk to our hiding spot, hoping for one last kiss from my lover. I spot the hiding spot and Robert's familiar redhead and run towards it. The closer I walk I see that he is not alone. No he is not alone. He's with some girl in there kissing just like we used to. He pulls the girl's hair out from the bun and her blonde hair flows free. She looks achingly similar to me though I know she is not. Her body is too developed to be mine and her legs too long. I also know for fact that she does not have my bird tattoos because I know that girl.

It's Susan.

* * *

**AN**: A lot of drama in this chapter but this also happens in the Selection book by Kiera Cass though many things will be different. I assume that this story will have about thirty chapters and I will have two more sequels after that like the Selection trilogy. Your reviews made me smile so much and that was the most amount of story alerts I got just after one day. Keep on reviewing, I love you all ! Tobias is coming soon, though fourtris will not come until later on !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I gasp in shock and run down the block to my home. I throw the little necklace Robert got me at the wall, laughing with distorted joy as it cracked into tiny pieces. Robert does not deserve me. He is not the selfless, good man that I thought he was. I still don't want to go to the palace. Not because I do not want to leave Robert,nor because I will miss my parents, no I do not want to fall in love with the charming prince only to have him choose some Amity girl.

* * *

Mother and Father give me one last hug as I leave for the palace. She whispers in my ear , " be brave," and that's the last I see of her as I board the coach.

As I leave the coach, I catch sight of the palace. My eyes awestruck at the grandeur of the palace, I jump in shock when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around and laugh when I realize that it's just Amar,the palace reporter.

" And here we have the lovely Lady Beatrice Prior," he says, I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I blush while he continues," and how do you feel coming to the palace,considering you're the only lady from Abnegation ?

" Wow, is he blunt. I have to do this for my family,pretend like I want to win. I giggle and say," well I do love a challenge."

"And a challenge you will get. That was the lovely Beatrice Prior ,citizens, and here we have the beautiful Patricia Hayes from Candor." She is beautiful. Her hair is long and black, her eyes green. The look in her eyes is menacing and cold, making me shake in my boots.

I step back letting her have full reign. Patricia has angelic features, smooth porcelain looking skin and doe shaped eyes, though marred by her cold personality. I immediately know that I do not like her or want anything to do with her. I quickly walk to the palace entrance following the other girls but as I turn for one last glance I catch a quick glimpse of Patricia's vindictive smirk.

Stepping into the Chasm was like stepping into a whole new world. The palace was gold and full of grandeur with servants walking around offering us their services. We are each assigned three maids to help us dress and other services. The main servant brought over three women to me, they all curtsied and introduced themselves as my maids.

" That's very nice," I say, not liking the idea of maids or anyone doing for me what I can do myself, " but I won't be needing you. "

They all stare at me in shock as the palace stops at a standstill. I guess they never had anyone refuse help before.

" Get the prince and king in here at once," the main servant hisses to another servant. The servant scurries off and I hear their shoes flap down the marble floor as they hurry down the hall. I wait patiently ignoring the looks I get from the other girls here for the competition.

A pretty tan skinned girl comes up to me and holds out her hand.

" Hi I'm Christina from Candor. What you do was weird back there, are you from Dauntless, it seems like you ," she says. Wow she is talkative. I take a liking to her.

" No I'm Beatrice and from Abnegation. I just don't want maids, " I say sheepishly.

" Well, I know we will be good friends and I never lie, " she says grabbing my arm and pulling me off to this side. Friends ? Isn't this a competition ?

" I can tell, " I say with a laugh.

Maybe having a friend here will not be so bad. I do know I need some company here or it will be terribly boring. We talk about our lives and families for a few minutes until we hear the King's booming footsteps. I look up in time to see his angered face and the handsome Prince Tobias behind him. He really is handsome with his blue eyes and dark-

" Where is this Beatrice Prior ? Beatrice Prior come forward now ," he says with a hiss. Oh no.

* * *

AN: I know it's a short chapter but you all really wanted an update so here it is. My update days will be Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays so if it is ever one of those days and I haven't updated PM me or leave a review and I will update because I most likely forgot. Thanks for reading, please review !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sneak a quick look at Christina who gives a firm nod that's supposed to be... encouraging, I guess. Walking forward on shaky legs, I finally reach the tall,imposing figure that looms over me. His eyes rake down my short body in a way that gives me chills.

" You are Beatrice Prior, I am assuming," King Eaton says.

" Yes, sir. I am," I say back curtsying a bit. My inside voice is hissing with venom, throwing insults at this so called "kind" King. I look behind him into the deep blue eyes of Prince Tobias Eaton. They have many levels of depth, I can see that from here. He will make one girl very happy, I can tell.

" Why did you refuse your maids," the King asks with his booming voice.

"I-I did not want help for dressing, I can do that myself, " my voice quivers unintentionally and I damn myself for showing a prime example of weakness and why I don't belong here.

" I have no time for your foolishness , you will keep your maids or you will be out. This is your first warning and hopefully,for you, your last. "I let out a sigh of audible relief when he says but take that back when I hear his next sentence." Tobias take care of her and talk to Beatrice she needs to learn her place."

I watch as Tobias looks at his father warily and then approaches me like one would a feral dog.

" Everyone disperse and go off to their rooms. Tobias take Beatrice anywhere as long as she learns to act like a lady and behave," the King yells. Tobias stares as his father as I shoot a nervous glance at Christina who returns my look with one of encouragement. That's Christina. Even though she is also in this competition for the heart of Tobias she still wishes me luck alone with him. I barely even know him, considering it is always his father on news reports and not him. Tobias finally looks at me and I find heat rising to my cheeks, against my will. He really is quite handsome with his dark brown hair and tall, slim figure.

" That was very idiotic of you Lady Beatrice," he says with a sharp tone that does not quite match his smooth face. I am taken aback, I did not expect those words to be first ones to come from his mouth. Though in the midst of the rude terms of insulting me , he still calls me Lady as if that will ease the pain. I retort back with my usual sharpness not liking his way of thinking.

" I prefer Beatrice , Prince Tobias, and you will take back those words," I say.

"' What will you do _**Beatrice**_ ? Kick me out of my own castle, remember I hold the upper hand here, " he says. Looking around, I realize that a crowd of girls from the competition and servants have gathered around to watch our argument in the main hall.

" We will continue this later, " he hisses in my ear and storms away, his back straight and rigid. Christina comes and takes my arm, pulling me back away from the crowd. We head straight to the sleeping chambers, weaving down the halls with a quickness that should be admired. Christina and I reach the room that's apparently mine and we walk in the doors. My maids stand there and are ready to go into action. I dismiss them with polite words it's not their fault that I don't want them.

" Why are we here," I ask albeit somewhat loudly.

" Lower your voice," she whispers," I'm not supposed to be in here."

" Why not," I ask.

"We are competing against each other remember, we have to talk in front of all the other girls in the Ladies Talk Room." That makes sense. Yet, I don't want to talk to any of the other girls, especially Patricia and Molly. Even remembering Patricia's cold smirk and Molly's vicious eyes give me the chills.

" So,what do you want Christina ," I ask still not knowing why she brought me here.

" I wanted to tell you to be careful. It's like you have a death wish, you're my olnky friend here I don't want you leaving," she says, looking vulnerable for the first time since I have met her. Which has only been like six hours ago,right?

I give her a hug and say," don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior ."

She leaves and walks out the door. I hope the maids don't gossip about her being here, I don't want her in trouble. A few minutes after her leaving I hear a knock on the door. The tiniest maid walks in with a piece of parchment and hands it to me. I see my name in beautiful script on the front of the card and I turn it over. It's from Prince Tobias.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I went to a party the other day and saw Divergent again so I didn't have much time. I promise there will be a longer chapter update on Wednesday . Please review !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I find myself sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night in a sheer white robe and pale pink nightdress. Nothing like I would ever wear back home. My mind wanders back to Prince Tobias's weird note.

**_Beatrice- I am sorry for insulting you. Meet me tonight in the third floor library and we will talk.  
~Prince Tobias_**

I wonder if that is how he will end all the notes he will soon address to the other girls. He has no chance of them falling in love with him with that coldness. I quickly run up the stairs and around the bend to the third floor. Pulling my robe tighter near my waist to defend my body from the chill, I walk into every room to find out which one is the library. I finally find a closed door and I knock. Waiting for someone to open it, I brush my fingers across my raven tattoos finding the act comforting. The door opens and startles me as I am met with the handsome face of Prince Tobias. He pulls me inside and shuts the door. He's dressed in casual clothes, a blue shirt that brings out and his eyes and jeans. I catch a glimpse of a tattoo that curls around the end of his neck and swirls beneath his shirt. I didn't know that he was allowed to have a tattoo. He probably wasn't considering how he covers it up all the time.

" So Prince Tobias, what do you want to talk about," I ask, my voice warm and soft for once. He too seems surprised at my warm tone.

" Don't call me that, " he says. I'm surprised. What does he want me to call him ? Sir,master,your lord ...

" What shall I call you then," my tone mocking, even I am shocked at how quickly I can switch moods.

" Just call me Tobias. I want to have at least one person here that treats me like I'm normal," he says in a somewhat whiny voice," I've had Patricia following me around all day and Marlene pressing her chest against my arm during dinner."

Oh, I had seen that during dinner. I thought it was quite hilarious actually. What does he expect me to do about that ? I want nothing to do with him.

" Fine _**Tobias**_. What did you expect, all these girls to act indifferent around you when they are all trying to get you to marry them," my voice raises higher and higher the angrier I get.

" No, not at all Beatrice, you just don't understand how daunting it is, having all these girls here and the whole nation expecting you to just choose one like you would a pet in a pet store, " Tobias says, his voice resigned. Well, if we couldn't be lovers than maybe we could be friends.

" All right Tobias I will be your friend," he looks at me as if confused as why I would want to be friends when we could be more," but I have to tell you a secret first. And you will spill one of yours in return."

I look him in the eyes.

"Okay ?"

"Okay."

" Do you know if there's a place with less cameras, I don't think this will be proper or allowed if the King found out," I ask.

He looks wary and nervous as he guides me up a staircase to a more remote place. He leads me up the railing for a little bit then pauses. I look down at his hands, white knuckled on the railing gripping tightly and his pale face. I step in front of him.

" Is it upstairs," I ask. He nods.

" Okay I will go first," I say. He nods again and follows me up to what appears to be a rooftop garden. I breath in the cool air and stare at the stars for a few moments before sitting down on the rough ground. I glance at Tobias who has yet to step out from the doorway. Groaning in frustration I walk over to him.

" You're afraid of heights, aren't you," I ask as I saunter over to where he stands.

" Yes, a bit, " he says, his legs shaking.

I take pity on him and put my arm around his waist for I could never reach his shoulders he's far too tall for that.

" Here just stay with me, I'll help you get through it."

* * *

AN: I am so sorry. I know I promised a longer chapter but today I was sick and couldn't do it. THIS IS GOING TO BE WEDNESDAY'S UPDATE. I can't update Friday or the whole weekend because I'm having a sleepover. Then on Saturday I'm going to see Les Miserables on Broadway, my favorite ( both Broadway and Les Mis) . So expect a really long chapter Monday. I hope you still enjoy this though. Review !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six weeks later the selected had been narrowed down to twenty girls. I wasn't very close to the girls that left so it didn't affect me in any way. I give Tobias tips on how to charm and comfort the girls, since he is so horrible at it, though he looks at me sadly when I do. Six weeks ago I ended telling Tobias everything. I told him about Caleb and my mother and father. I told him about my life in Abnegation and how I never felt like I fit in. I told him about my childhood and in return he told me little facts about his seemingly glorious childhood. I finally ranted about Robert to him. He seemed empathetic as I told him all about Robert and our secret dates. Our late night meetings and the first time he kissed me. I told him the whole story of the day I found him with Susan and smiled as Tobias hugged me rather awkwardly. He always seemed so stiff and rigid.

I hide in my closet as the door squeaks open slowly. It isn't very hard for me to curl up in the closet hiding my short body behind a puffy pink dress. I giggle silently as I hear Tobias's voice ring out.

" Beatrice, " he says, confused. I poke my head out the door and see his brown hair ruffled on top of his head, his blue eyes seeking me out. I go to duck my head when his eyes look my way but I'm too slow and end up giving my position. I squeal as his grabs my body and gently throws me on the bed.

" Beatrice Prior, why were you hiding from me," he asks with a mock sternness. He had sent me a note via the maids saying that he would come to my room to talk at 6 and I had hid to have some fun.

" I thought it was funny," I say laughing. He puts his hands on his hips.

" Well I think this deserves a punishment," he says while I gasp. I thought he was kidding, I hope he really doesn't punis-. My thoughts are interrupted by my body thrashing wildly. I glance up at Tobias to see him tickling me, his eyes alight with joy. He's at his best when he is carefree like this, not the cold Prince Tobias I'm sure most of the girls know. After he's finished with his tickling rest I attempt to return the act only to be denied access to any part of his body. Tobias's mask slips back on as I see the mean look return. Though I know he's trying to look tough, I also know that he's vulnerable, he probably has some issue with people touching him. Well, whatever it is I need to find out.

" What's wrong Tobias," I ask.

" Nothing, nothing is wrong Beatrice," he says leaving, not even telling me what he wished to talk about. Talk about abrupt. I change out of this frilly dress and pull on a black tank top and sweats. The tank top doesn't cover up my tattoos completely but hopefully no one notices. I wonder if I can get a bottle of water around here. I ring my maids who've been outside my door the whole time and ask if that is possible.

" Yes, Lady America, we will get it now," one says curtsying. I rest on my bed while I wait and start to think about the next few weeks. Queen Evelyn announced , a few days ago at dinner, that we will have our first big project soon once the selection is narrowed down to ten girls. We will each get an individual duty or task to report and it will be seen by everyone on live television. Lovely. Tomorrow though, we will be having etiquette lessons on how to act as the future queen as one of us will be. I'm not very graceful or musical so I don't know how I will do with poise and dancing. I have to stay in this competition to help out Tobias and my family as I send them money every week. The maids bring me my bottle of water and I smile before dismissing them and sneaking out the room. My maids can stay outside of my room all day, I just refuse to have them inside my room, I do love my privacy. Thank you very much. I walk all the way to the training room I found two weeks ago. It's what they train the Dauntless soldiers in, the ones that fight in the castle when the faction less try to attack, which they do often. They haven't tried since I have been here, but Tobias told me that they attempted to break in the castle about three days before the selected came to the palace. Tobias doesn't know that I found this room and frankly , I don't even know if he knows about this room. I've quietly sat by the room for the past few days enviously watching the soldiers fight and practice. I've tried to figure out what times they come and it's usually between 9 to 7 so I've started coming after 8 to the truanting room to practice knife throwing, a skill I picked up pretty quickly. I want to defend myself easily if the faction less ever do attack.

Today I'm coming to the training room to practice my combat, by hitting punching bags and testing my arm strength. I check the hallways to make sure they are clear and sprint into the training room. I warm up a little by stretching and head over to the punching bag. I punch the bag in a steady rhythm and feel the burn in my knuckles. Concentrating solely on the punching, I gasp when a hand lays flat on my waist and a voice whispers in my ear.

" Put more tension here, it will be easier. " Tobias. I turn to see him staring down at me, his face millimeters away. His breath tickles my chin as he speaks. I'm about to reply when he leans down and kisses my lips briefly. A warmth spread throughout my chest but I'm too nervous to respond. He shyly pulls away and hangs his head down.

" I had to do that at least once, " he says as he walks out the room. I touch my lips as a warm sigh escapes from them. Tobias. His name feels like honey in my mouth and my body stirs at the memory of his touch. _Tobias_.

* * *

AN: I know I said long chapter Monday but I am posting a moderate chapter today and a moderate one Monday. Should I make this story be a trilogy or just have 75 chapters in this story with the same events. There will be a MAJOR character death in the end so be warned. If you want to continue reading even after I tell you this then don't blame me. It won't be until the last chapter of either the final story in my trilogy ( if I make it three separate stories like Divergent) or the last chapter of my super long story ( same events as the trilogy just more chapters and not three separate stories) . I know some might think this was a little fast, but Remember all he did was kiss her , he didn't say he loved her or anything...yet. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My mind reeling, I sat in the training room for a few minutes. Why would he do that ? I mean, I know why people kiss other people. I'm not that innocent for goodness sake ! I had a boyfriend once. I thought Tobias and I agreed to be friends... Friends don't kiss other friends. I had agreed to help him out with the other girls, to try and scope which one was best for him. Well, this changes everything. I wrapped my knuckles in gauze to make sure no one saw them and left the room. It wouldn't be proper for a girl from the selection to have bruised knuckles, no letting them know I was training to fight is not an option. My body is covered with sweat as I start the long path back to my bedchamber to change and get ready for dinner. Thankfully my maids don't ask any questions as I walk ,my body glistening, into my room. I look through the closet trying to find a proper dress, when I see my maids have all ready laid one out on the bed for me. One of them knocks.

" Lady America, can we help you change for the dinner ? We need to do your hair," the loudest maid says. I invite them in and close the door.

Turning around to face them I say , " I can't believe I never even asked for your names. I'm sorry to be so rude. You have served for six weeks and I don't even know any of you."

They all curtseyed. " That's okay miss. You did not have to. My name is Tori,"the most outgoing maid said. She then pointed to the other two maids, one meek and the other a mute.

" They are Susan and Jeanine. " The name Susan gave me a uncomfortable chill down my spine. The maid looked nothing like Susan , yet I still loathed the name the same. I wonder is Robert has ever thought of me since I left Abnegation. The maids throw the slim blue dress over my head and pull it down over my body. Susan begins to tie up the corseted back as Tori starts to make my face look prettier with makeup. I grunt as Susan ties it up and knots it one the top. Nothing better than the feeling of having your lungs squeezed. I turn to my maids with a confused look.

" If it's just dinner, why do I need to dress so fancy," I ask. This had been on my mind for over a month, ever since that first dinner when I was forced to wear a puffy pink dress just to eat my food and then leave. This dress was a little more modest, fitted more to the body, but still just as fancy with intricate beading. Not as fancy as the Queen's though because it was not allowed. I still knew tonight Patricia would show up in the fanciest dress, beating all of us, trying to impress Tobias. Did she really want Tobias or just the crown ?

* * *

After dinner, all the girls, including me retreat to the Women's room. Queen Evelyn would not be talking to us today in there, so we all could just sit and chat. Christina and I sat on a little couch and watched as they all filed in behind us. Molly and Patricia were talking and shooting daggers at the rest of us as they found a seat far away from the crowd. Myra and Denise found a seat by the table and talked quietly, they are very shy. Alice approached us with a questioning and hopeful look and we let her sit with us. Eva and some other girls, their names I don't know, talked loudly and sat down in a big group.

" So what do you think of Prince Tobias," I asked the two girls, who had become my friends. Even though he kissed me, I will still try and help him find a soon to be queen that will really appreciate him.  
Christina smiled, " he took me on a date the other day, to the movie center and burnt the popcorn ! He had to make a whole new batch but I loved it."

Way to go Tobias. Burning the popcorn, smooth. Tobias took all the girls on dates, that is how he finds out which girls to eliminate and which one he will want to be his future wife. So far he only took each girl on one date, though he had been with me three times. Even though some girls , like Christina and Alice, hid it well I could still feel the jealousy burning from Patricia. It wasn't like my times on the rooftop garden with him were private news...

Alice giggled, " he took me to the rooftop and held my hand. It was so nice and quiet, it felt so right ,you know ?"

The rooftop ! I thought that was our place to talk and be ourselves. I am proud of him for scoping the girls and they obviously were charmed by him. Why would he take Alice there ?

I forced a smile and said, " yeah I know. That's how I felt with my old boyfriend. " They knew about Robert. Not all the facts, like Tobias, but the basic idea that I had a boyfriend before the selection and now I don't. I left the room with haste not wanting to stay one more minute in the room of chattering girls all talking about their dates with Tobias. Tobias and I had this little secret sign we do whenever we want to talk. If either of us wishes to talk to the other person , we tug our ear, it is a sign to go to the rooftop and the other will shortly be there. To confirm that you saw the ear tug, however, you have to tug yours back, to show that you want to talk too. Tobias had tugged his ear during dinner. I never tugged back.

* * *

AN: I know I said I wouldn't update but here it is. I can't update Monday since Tuesday is my birthday. I will have two endings for this story like Charles Dickens for Great Expectations. One will have a character death and one will have a happy ending. I will post the happy one with the story and the character death as the original ending. Review !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

18 girls were left now in the competition. The stakes were higher,the competition even fiercer. The first time I realized how hard these girls fought to get the crown was few nights ago.

_I was lounging on my bed in the pants Tobias somehow procured for me, as we were not supposed to wear pants, as ladies, when my maids burst through the door._

_" Lady Beatrice, you need to stay in your room, do not move," Tori said. I saw commotion in the hallways,guards running in a orderly fashion, the King's yelling and even a glimpse of Tobias's stormy blue eyes and slim figure before she shut the door. After she left, I stepped out of the room quietly, thankful , for the first time, for my short stature. I heard shouts and yells and a pained scream. I heard Tobias comforting whoever it was that made that awful sound. I stepped closer. A butter knife protruded from the eye of a girl as the doctor tried to pull it out. I caught glimpses of the girl's bronze hair and pale skin and gasped. It was Edie. Pale, small Edie, who hardly ever talked. I watched as Tobias caressed her bronze hair soothingly as she ached in pain. Who would ever do that to Edie ? I had known Edie and Tobias had gotten close in the past few days. Who would be jealous of Edie's new ranking in the polls and with Tobias ? Patricia... I looked around for Patricia but could not find her anywhere. Somehow, I knew it had to be her that had done it. Edie stayed quiet when Tobias and King Eaton asked and said she didn't know. I need it had to be her. Who else could do such a horrible thing as that ?_

With Edie out of the competition, though not by elimination, things had gotten a little tense. Soon all the rest of the girls knew of the incident and Tobias never knew that I had known. Christina taps me on my shoulder.

"Hey Beatrice, you awake," she asks with a little laugh. I nod and she whispers in my ear "pay attention."

She's right. I don't want to get in trouble with Edith, our etiquette guide. Also, I really should listen for what we are doing tomorrow. Tomorrow, the Queen's family and some nobles from Swednway , a country that's completely different from my Chicago, are visiting the palace. We, the girls from the Selection, are expected to be polite and kind to them as this will be supervised to see how we will act if we become Queen. I'm nervous and slightly scared, I'm not very good at making friends or polite conversation. Most of my conversations are short and blunt, except when I'm talking, and being myself, with Tobias and Christina or being polite to the King and Queen. I'm listening to the rest of Edith's tips and praises, mostly for Patricia, or snide comments, mostly for me, when I see Tobias standing outside the door. He knocks politely. Men are not allowed in the Women's Room, so he has to stand outside and wait for someone to address him.

" Yes Prince Tobias," Edith says with a curtsy, dipping low like she had taught us. Unlike my curtsies, hers are light and feminine, while mine are rough.

" May I talk to Lady Beatrice for a few minutes," he says, his blue eyes gazing into mine in away that makes me want to swoon. I don't. Tobias waits at the end of the hall for me, I can't judge the look on his face, it's too confusing.

" Oh, my dear," he says his voice suddenly warm as he pulls into a hug, " I missed you Beatrice," he says into my hair.

" Still not your dear," I say as I hug him back. He calls all the girls here dear, I don't like that.

He pulls back. " May I call you darling," he asks.

" Anything except dear," I say with a smile.

" How about Tris," he says, glancing at me with a smirk," I think Beatrice is too long."

I frown. No, not Tris. That reminds me of Robert. But, he looks so happy. Should I just get over Robert ?

"'Robert used to call me that, " I say.

" Oh, then I guess I won't," he says with a sheepish tone.

" No, no you can, I guess. "

He pulls me in for another hug but groans when I accidentally touch his back. I question him with my eyes.

" Um, I'm just sore," he says, slowly. Tobias looks at me for a minute, searching, and I wonder what it is that he wants. He places his long fingers on my collarbone, on the first of my raven tattoos.

" You have a tattoo," he says. I can tell he's trying to change the conversation, I gladly let him.

" Yes, I do. One for each member of my family," I tell him.

" I thought it was not allowed in Abnegation," he replies.

" It isn't, I got it in secret. I can see that you have a tattoo too," I say. I've always noticed the black ink markings that curl around his neck and go under his shirt.

" Want to see it,you can't tell anyone, if my father knows he will be angry," he asks, pulling on the end of his shirt nervously. I nod , my throat dry from the thought of seeing him shirtless. He pulls his shirt off and turns around. His back is toned and lean as ink spreads across it. It's all five faction symbols.

" Why do you have that," I ask, in wonder.

" I want to be what each faction represents," he says, shaking a little as my hand touches his back. We haven't talked about that kiss in the garden and what it meant to both of us.

" That's amazing," I say. I gasp when I notice raised scars on his back.

" What's that," I ask.  
Tobias shakes his head. " Later, I'll tell you. We have to get to dinner. You have to change into appropriate attire and so do I ," he says,standing up from my bed. We had walked all the way to my bedroom, even though my maids stared at me like I was weird. I had seen a little knowing smirk from Tori. After he leaves, my maids enter the room.

" You have to get dressed Lady Beatrice," Tori says, holding up a dark blue puffy dinner dress. I change, with their help into the dress and they soon do my hair. As they work on an elaborate hairstyle, I stare into the mirror I've gotten used to. Back in Abnegation, I wasn't allowed to stare in the mirror. I never knew what I was missing. When they are done, I step outside. Tobias ordered for a guard to be outside my door at all times, since I refuse to have the maids stay in my room. The guard is tall and handsome, with fiery red hair. The hair, perfectly messy, is so familiar that I do a double take. He turns as I close the door.

" Beatrice," he asks.

" Robert ? "

* * *

AN: Tomorrow is my birthday so consider this an early birthday present. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your reviews always make me smile and brighten up my day. I can't believe 95 people are following this story ! Please review ! I made a poll that's on my profile so please vote


End file.
